Charles Rodney Chandler
right|100px[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kMwt2NxID3I VEJA O VÍDEO: ESQUECIDOS PELA COMISSÃO DA VERDADE] 'Introdução' No final dos anos sessenta grupos de militantes comunistas das linhas chinesa e cubana, partidários da insurreição armada, organizaram-se para se opor pelas armas ao governo e estabelecer no Brasil uma DITADURA COMUNISTA. Minoritários, por não contarem com a adesão popular e sem efetivos para manterem guerrilha armada contra as Forças Armadas ou policiais, passaram a desenvolver ações limitadas como roubo a bancos, roubo de armas, roubo de autos, detonação de artefatos explosivos nas portas de alguns quartéis e outros crimes parecidos. Mais tarde tentaram sequestrar aviões, não conseguindo. Sequestros de diplomatas estrangeiros foram efetivados com sucesso, pela pouca segurança a serviço desses funcionários. A ação armada limitada e de pequeno significado revolucionário desses insurretos, chamados de subversivos ou terroristas pelo governo, realizada em agências bancárias, na via pública contra cidadãos ou na porta de quarteis, acabava ferindo ou matando populares, que passaram a ser as vítimas diretas desses crimes, por deterem a posse da “res furtiva” ou por serem meros transeuntes no local. Sem o apoio popular que engrossasse o número de militantes da “guerrilha” ou a auxiliasse materialmente e a severa repressão exercida pelos militares acabaram por esvazia-la até a completa extinção, na primeira metade dos anos setenta. As consequências das suas ações, entretanto, materializaram-se nas centenas de vítimas inocentes mortas ou gravemente feridas em todo o Brasil. 'Charles Rodney Chandler' thumb|120px Capitão do Exército dos Estados Unidos - SP - 12/10/68 Herói na guerra com o Vietnã, veio ao Brasil para fazer o Curso de Sociologia e Política, na Fundação Álvares Penteado, em São Paulo/SP. No início de outubro/68, um "Tribunal Revolucionário", composto pelos dirigentes da VPR (Vanguarda Popular Revolucionária), Onofre Pinto (Augusto, Ribeiro, Ari), João Carlos Kfouri Quartin de Morais (Manéco) e Ladislas Dowbor(Jamil), condenou o capitão Chandler à morte, porque ele "seria um agente da CIA". Os levantamentos da rotina de vida do capitão foram realizados por Dulce de Souza Maia (Judite). O capitão Chandler quando retirava seu carro da garagem para seguir para a Faculdade, foi assassinado, friamente, com 14 tiros de metralhadora e vários tiros de revólver, na frente da sua esposa Joan e seus 3 filhos. O grupo de execução era constituído pelos terroristas Pedro Lobo de Oliveira (Getúlio), Diógenes José de Carvalho Oliveira (Luis, Leonardo, Pedro) e Marco Antônio Bráz de Carvalho (Marquito). ---- Charles Rodney Chandler, Captain of the Army of United States, (23 July 1938 in Louisiana, USA - 12 October 1968 in Sao Paulo, Brazil), is a symbol of the fight against communism in Brazil. Hero in the war with the Vietnam, came to Brazil to make the Course of Sociology and Politics, in the Alvares Penteado Foundation, Sao Paulo. At the beginning of October 68, one "Revolucionary" court, composition for the controllers of Revolutionary Vanguard Palmares (Palmares-VAR), Onofre Young (August), João Carlos Kfouri Quartin de Morais (Manéco) and Ladislas Dowbor (Jamil), condemned captain Chandler to the death, because it "she would be an agent of the CIA". The group of execution was constituted of the terrorists Pedro Lobo de Oliveira, Diogenes Jose de Carvalho Oliveira and Landmark Antonio Braz de Carvalho (Marquito). Entrevista de Todd Chandler, filho do capitão Charles Chandler thumb|right|250px|Major Charles Rodney Chandler Por que mataram meu pai? Morando na Flórida, pai de três filhos, bancário, Todd Chandler concedeu entrevista a ZH sobre o assassinato do capitão do exército americano Charles Chandler, em São Paulo, há 37 anos: Zero Hora - O que o senhor lembra do crime? Todd Chandler - Lembro os sons dos tiros e de correr para fora de casa para testemunhar os últimos momentos. Eles atiraram no meu pai quando ele estava dando marcha a ré no carro. ZH - Como sua família enfrentou a tragédia? Todd - Voltamos para os Estados Unidos em um avião militar, com o corpo. Minha mãe ficou profundamente afetada. Isso ainda assombra ela. ZH - Como o senhor superou a morte do pai? Todd - Nunca superei. Na medida em que cresci e soube de mais detalhes do evento e sobre os participantes dele, fiquei com muita raiva. Se acontecesse hoje, as conseqüências seriam drasticamente diferentes. ZH - Como é a imagem de Chandler no seu país? Todd - O mais surpreendente é que, fora da família, ninguém parece lembrar do meu pai. Se o fato acontecesse hoje, certamente seria um acontecimento internacional. ZH - Como o senhor cultiva a memória de seu pai? Todd - Vejo ele todos os dias. As pessoas falam que pareço com ele. Então, quando me olho no espelho, tento imaginar como seria se ele estivesse vivo e bem na minha idade. ZH - Como era o seu pai, a carreira militar dele? Todd - Meu pai nasceu e foi criado numa cidade muito pequena da Louisiana. Sua família ainda vive nessa área. Eles eram considerados relativamente pobres, e a família tirava seu sustento da agricultura. Quando ele foi aceito em West Point, foi uma honra tremenda para a família e para toda a cidade. Ele fez carreira nas forças armadas e serviu em diferentes países. Acho que chegamos ao Brasil em 1966 ou 1967. ZH - Qual era a missão do seu pai no Brasil? Todd - Não havia missão alguma. Pensem nisso: os EUA jamais mandariam a família civil com um oficial que estivesse em qualquer tipo de missão. Meu pai era um estudante. Não tenho a mínima idéia de por que ele foi o alvo. ZH - Como o senhor se sente ? Todd - Sei que as coisas eram diferentes naquela época, mas adoraria ter a chance de perguntar: "por quê"? Não entendo por que eles tinham de levar meu pai e deixar a minha família destruída. Todos os dias algo me lembra que um homem foi morto sem razão e que, em sua maioria, os assassinos ficaram impunes. Vídeos * Homenagem à Charles Rodney Chandler * Homenagem à Charles Rodney Chandler - vídeo * ESQUECIDOS PELA COMISSÃO DA VERDADE